


【alljay】疗伤2

by millionyoudo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionyoudo/pseuds/millionyoudo
Summary: 因为某种魔法，杰森变回了少年的模样，被迫留在韦恩庄园疗伤。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	【alljay】疗伤2

红色从男人的身躯蔓延开来。一点，一点，翻滚着。

站在他身边的杰森伸手试图阻止鲜血的流淌，但那片红就像是无止境流淌的瀑布，冲刷着铺满整个画面。

最后，男人躺倒在地上，了无生息。

而杰森静默的看着，直到仿若在耳边炸开的一声，他下意识的低头，手中握住的漆黑枪管映衬着不知谁的眼泪。

当杰森睁开眼睛的时候，屋内还是一片漆黑，空气中也泛着淡淡的香薰味。他迷茫的蹭着床单，直到自己慢慢清醒过来。

第一感觉就是腰酸背痛，但出乎意料的，杰森感受不到已经折磨他好几天的疼痛，反而有一种打人后的爽快。

所以说——他们没骗他？真的会有这种魔法？哪个能人发明的！

杰森发出了灵魂的质疑，身为一个尽管到处遇到不科学之事但仍然不信神的人，他很难去想明白做爱和疗伤有什么关系，就因为多巴胺和啡肽？

杰森不由自主的回味了昨晚久违的性爱。

——爽快！

果然，男人得到满足就会忘掉烦恼，他还能好好的呆在这里就可以证明了。毕竟放蝙蝠鸽子不是很平常的事吗？撩完就跑，刺激！

话是这么说，但杰森还是有一种从窗户逃跑的欲望。

就因为这是在蝙蝠的老窝，杰森绝不想碰见某些人。

哪怕他有那么点意思、好像、似乎、想要原谅。

因为什么呢……

杰森的脑海里隐约有着能颠覆一切的理由，但他只是岔开思路，将目光移向一边——现在还不是时候。

窗帘一下子被拉开，刺眼的阳光扑满整个房间。

“倘若你想当个吸血鬼，这儿可不欢迎你。”

“……小红！” 杰森侧着脸，却还是大声说到，不过一边偷偷撇掉眼角的眼泪。但他很快警觉的抬头，看着都要贴到他面前的手机，伸手去夺。

想也不会是什么好东西。

——当然不是什么会被杰森接受的照片。提姆任由杰森抢过手机查看着什么，然后愤懑的删掉照片，但他内底里露出一个被偏爱的笑容。

而等一键清空再也看不到照片后，杰森就将手机丢回提姆的怀里，一边起床坦荡穿衣服。

“这次放过你，下次就不一定了。”他恶狠狠的说到。但谁都知道杰森内心柔软，只要你掌握好诀窍，哪怕是再色气的道具杰森也会乖乖领教。

提姆敷衍的应和着，眼睛却紧紧的吸在杰森的身上，然后凝固在脖子那一层印一层的吻痕，露出杀气。这样的样子让人难以相信他会没有备份。

直到杰森不善的将视线移到自己的身上，提姆才勉强收回嫉妒的目光——谁让没人比得过黄金男孩呢，便宜他了。

但接下来可就不一定了。提姆露出势在必得的微笑——和那些竞争者相比，自己的胜率还是很大的——一边对着杰森全身上下扫射评论。

啧啧，罗宾时期的杰森真是一点也不像红头罩啊，个子小小的，很容易被人抱在怀里……身材也很纤细，脚踝就好像自己一只手就能握的过来……唔这个姿势！腰好柔软啊！

提姆口是心非的睁大眼睛紧盯着正弯腰穿裤子的杰森，脑中闪过无数画面。最后他长叹一口气——看得见吃不着的才是最伤心的啊！

“可别这么想，我有亏待过你吗？”杰森不用看就知道提姆在想什么，毕竟stk的影响也是双向的，提姆能知道他平日里在干些什么，他同样能从中了得到许多的信息。毕竟源源不断的不知道寄件人是谁的情趣用品都快要把他一个安全屋给填满了！老蝙蝠怎么还不把他的脑子清洗清洗呢！

还他个正常的罗宾吧！

很可惜的是，蝙蝠一家四只都不是正常的货。

这天，都是蝙蝠家躲着杰森却在暗中观察中过去。——每当杰森走过拐角的时候，他总能看到明明白白的偷窥者x2.

夜深后，布鲁斯和迪克和达米安一个个的出去了，独留下“养伤”的杰森，哦，还有只小红罗宾。

“被迫”留守的提姆早就抛开了相伴已久的电脑和咖啡， 一边偷偷摸摸的上了二楼，蹭到杰森房门口。他抬手去敲门，不过在他之前，门开了。

“我果然不能期待你们能守秩序。”杰森烦躁的开门，身上仅围了一条浴巾，仍冒着热气。

提姆下意识的露出笑容，却给了杰森的背影看。他看着杰森转身，毫无防备的向他展露出光滑的脊背，一边用毛巾擦拭着头发，肩胛骨就像蝴蝶般摇摇欲飞。

但当他染上吻痕的时候也格外的动人。

“布鲁斯跟你们说了什么？”杰森随手将湿毛巾甩到椅子背上，扭头看着凝固在门口的提姆。如果说他们没什么动作，他才不会相信。毕竟他们能把自己捆回庄园就已经够令他吃惊的了，更别提还会有这种诡异的魔法。

要杰森说，他们简直是吃醋界里的翘楚。

“能有什么呢？”提姆像是得到召唤一样往杰森走去，不过就是打一架和打n架的区别。但这就像求偶的雄性争显出自己的魅力，是必不可少的环节。

他凑近地闻，是一股清香的橘子味。连带着杰森纤细的脖子，精致的锁骨，挺翘的胸膛，以及隐藏在浴巾下的神秘都展现在他的面前。

“好好闻啊……jay.”他就像贴着面孔在深呼吸。“是好吃的橘子味！”

杰森下意识的将头往后仰，却将袒露的胸膛留给了提姆。

一个接一个的玖红从后耳向下延伸，提姆满意的看着自己的吻痕覆盖了先前的痕迹，这才去亲吻受冷落而不满的唇瓣，发出令人遐想的水渍声。

在长久的深吻后，杰森咬着提姆的舌头让他吃痛的离开，“你有没有什么瞒着我的。”

提姆继续凑上去，但被杰森再次躲过，他不得不展现自己的无辜，“当然，没有。”

能有什么呢，我亲爱的杰森——一个小协议，一个能让你不在逃离的方法……

“试试这个怎么样？比我的就小一点，但它的这里、可是翘起的，能更好的按摩你的前列腺呢~”手带着手抚摸上黑色的橡胶棒，慢慢的从顶部向下撸。而涂满了润滑油的存在就更像一把凶器，能将人刨成两半。

黑色一点点被吞入，上边的活也不停歇。提姆衔着杰森的下嘴唇，手却毫不留情的压制住他的反抗。

“滚啊——呼”杰森凶狠的声音说到一半就哑了，只留有长串的压抑在喉咙里的吸气。太粗了、也太硬了……哪怕他昨天还和dick做过一场，但还是——

“哇，还是自动的。”也不知是碰到了什么，埋了一半的按摩棒突然发出了嗡声，细小的震动着。

杰森一下子僵住了，反射性的含的更紧，却是让自己更加的难受。“……拔、拔出去、啊——”

“可我看你的表情不是很喜欢的吗？”声音听起来困惑极了，手却不紧不慢的拿着凶器来回进出，带出不少液体。

等他觉得前戏已经够长之后，便毫不留情的一捅到底，只留下底座卡在穴口。

“我艹你的提姆！”

“慢点……”

“我要射了！你放手、、”

“谁会喜欢这个啊！啊哈、我要你……我要你可以了吧！”

“变态……”

多谢、款待。


End file.
